


and you'd come back to me

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Work It (Movie)
Genre: F/M, Gen, work it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: I fell in love with Quinn/Jake when I first watched Work It, and I just had to write a fic for them!
Relationships: Quinn Ackerman/Jake Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	and you'd come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Quinn/Jake when I first watched Work It, and I just had to write a fic for them!

Jake took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. He decided to go to New York to surprise Quinn with a visit. It had been a while since they saw each other in person and things with them felt distant. Jake was at a dance college in Chicago while Quinn attended NYU. They decided to try a long distance relationship, but it was hard. Despite that, Jake was not going to give up on his relationship with Quinn- he loved her too much to mess anything up.

The door opened to reveal a tall brunette, almost his height, with pink streaks in her hair. She tilted her head. “Hi, are you looking for someone?”

“Yeah,” Jake shifted his feet. “I’m looking for Quinn?”

“Oh, she’s in class, which ends in a few minutes. Wait, you’re Jake, right? Quinn told me about you.”

Jake nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

The brunette opened her door bigger and stepped aside. “Come in. I’m Rory, Quinn’s roommate.”

“Thanks.” Jake looked around the room, his eyes landing on Quinn’s half. It was clean and organized, just as Jake expected. Fairy lights hung on her wall above a bunch of photographs of Quinn, Jas, Jake, the rest of the TBDs, and some new friends Quinn made. He smiled softly as he gazed at Quinn’s smiling face, which vanished when a different photograph caught his eye.

“Why does Quinn have a cast on?” Jake wondered, pointing at the picture. Quinn had a blue cast that covered her forearm and most of her hand. Did she get hurt? Did Jake not know?

Rory was confused. “She was in a car accident, remember?”

Jake froze. “She was...what?” Quinn was in a car accident? When? How badly was she hurt? 

“Two months ago, dude. Aren’t you her boyfriend? You didn’t know?” Rory responded bluntly. 

“She-she didn’t say anything to me,” Jake stammered out. The woman who Jake was sure was the love of his life was in an accident? And Jake didn’t know?

“She posted pictures on Instagram with her cast on. You didn’t even see those?” Rory questioned, wondering just how strong her roommate’s relationship was with this guy.

Jake shook his head. “No, I don’t really use Instagram… What happened? Was she hurt badly?”

Rory sighed. “Quinn broke her wrist and hit her head. She didn’t get a concussion, but it was still a hard enough hit that it caused a lot of dizziness and headaches. The dizziness went away after a day, but she still has headaches that come and go. She got the cast taken off last week. Her friends from that dance school went with her- Jas and Isaiah I believe.”

Jake felt like the world was crumbling. Quinn was hurt and he wasn’t there for her. Did he really mess up so badly that his girlfriend didn’t even want to tell him that she was in a car accident? Did he just ruin the best thing in his life? “I...I had no idea…”

Rory grabbed her bag from her desk chair and swung it over her shoulder. “Sorry dude, i don't know what else to tell you. I have class now, but you're welcome to hang out in here til Quinn comes back, she should be here soon." She nodded at Jake before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Jake sunk to the ground, in front of Quinn’s bed. How could Quinn not have told him she was in a car accident? Why couldn’t he have just checked Instagram? The mere thought of losing Quinn terrified him. He had given up on his dreams, burying himself in hopelessness and darkness. Then Quinn came, with her optimism and her ‘I don’t give up’ attitude. She broke down his walls so easily with her brightness. She pulled him back up and he was a dancer again because of her.

Now, he probably lost her. She almost died and Jake wasn’t there for her. Did she think he didn’t want to be with her anymore? Is that why she didn’t tell him? If she had died, if the accident had been so much worse, would she have died thinking that Jake didn’t love her?

The dancer was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a lock being unlocked. The door opened and Quinn entered, her long blonde hair loose over her yellow top and jeans. She gasped when she saw him.

“Jake? What are you doing here?”

Jake quickly got to his feet. In a quiet, almost broken tone, he asked “You were in a car accident?”

Quinn bit her lip and stepped forward, letting the door close behind her. She didn’t know Jake was going to come, and she wasn’t expecting him to know about her accident. Sure, maybe she shouldn’t have hidden it from him, but Jake had been getting busier with school. Their phone calls were getting shorter and the texts decreased. Quinn thought Jake was moving on to bigger and better things, and she just...didn’t want to bother him.

“Yeah, I was,” the blonde admitted, absentmindedly grabbing her now healed wrist. Jake’s heart dropped at the sight.

“Are you okay?” He breathed. Logically, Jake knew that Quinn was standing in front of him, the perfect picture of health. But he needed to hear the words from her.

Quinn nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine...Jake, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you… then your roommate told me…” Jake said quietly. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come, I would’ve stayed with you…”

Quinn sighed. “It wasn’t a big deal, Jake.” She put her bag on the floor next to her closet, feeling the relief as the weight was lifted from her shoulder.

“It is a big deal, you were in a car accident, you could’ve-”  _ Died. _ Quinn could’ve died. Her life could’ve been unfairly and cruelly cut short in an accident. Jake would’ve lost her in the worst way possible.

Quinn’s expression softened. “But I didn’t. It was just a broken wrist and a bump on the head.”

Jake’s gaze became sadder if it was possible. Just the mere thought of Quinn getting hurt caused him pain. “Quinn… why didn’t you tell me?”

Quinn shrugged, her bright blue eyes flickering to the floor. “I know you’re really busy and I didn’t want to bother you,” she answered steadily, before returning her gaze to her boyfriend.

“I’m  _ never _ too busy for you, Quinn, you have to know that,” Jake said, desperate for her to understand.

Something in Quinn’s eyes changed. “Yes you are, Jake. You go to this fancy dance school, you hardly call me anymore, your texts are getting shorter and more minimal, what was I supposed to think!” Quinn took a deep breath after almost shouting that last part. She didn’t mean to say all of that, it just came out. God, she loved Jake, she really did, she didn’t want to lose him.

Jake’s breath hitched. Quinn was right, he was distant. He was so caught up with dancing and school that he jeopardized his relationship with Quinn. Jake didn’t even realize how badly it had gotten until now. 

He ruined everything.

“Quinn, I’m so sorry… You’re right. I wasn’t there for you and I haven’t been giving you the attention you deserve. And you deserve the world, Quinn, you are so bright and good and you deserve the best.” Jake took a deep breath to try to prepare himself for his next words. It would break him, but Quinn was worth it. “You deserve a better boyfriend.”

“What?” Was Jake about to do what Quinn thought he was?

Jake forced himself to continue, ignoring his clenched heart. “If you wanna break up, then I understand. But I love you so much, Quinn. I didn’t believe in soulmates until I met you. My life felt empty until you walked into that dance studio a year ago. I have no right to ask this, I know, but if you give me another chance, I promise that I won’t let you down ever again.”

Quinn swallowed. She could easily tell by Jake’s soulful eyes that he meant every word. She knew in her heart that Jake wouldn’t let her down. Honestly, she didn’t want to lose Jake. She loved him, she didn’t want their relationship to end. Yes, this was a rough patch, but he was obviously willing to fight for her.

“I love you too, Jake. I don’t want this to end,” the blonde admitted, shifting her feet.

Hope bloomed in Jake’s chest. “Really?”

Quinn nodded before running to Jake, wrapping her arms around him. He quickly returned the gesture and hugged Quinn tightly. He smelled her rose scented shampoo and perfume and sighed contentedly. Jake would never get tired of holding Quinn close, whether they were dancing or hugging. He was just grateful for the second chance and he vowed that he will be the guy Quinn deserved.

Quinn felt a pounding in her head and groaned. She felt Jake pulled away and watched his relieved expression morph into one of concern.

“Are you okay?” Jake asked urgently.

“I’m fine, just a headache,” Quinn responded, rubbing her fingers against her temple. She knelt down next to her bag and took out her prescribed painkillers and a bottle of water. She took one capsule out and swallowed it with her drink. Quinn accepted Jake’s hand and he gently pulled her to her feet.

“What do you need?” Jake asked, worried.

“Will you just stay with me?”

“Of course.”

Quinn led him over to her twin-XL sized bed, where they both settled in comfortably. Quinn sighed as she placed her head on Jake’s chest, relishing in the safe feeling she got as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head.

“You’re still a comfy pillow,” Quinn noted, snuggling into her boyfriend’s chest. She closed her eyes as she waited for the painkillers to kick in.

Jake chuckled softly. “Happy to be of service.” He rubbed a hand up and down Quinn’s back until he heard her breathing even out. The dancer smiled fondly and pressed his lips to Quinn’s head.

Quinn was definitely worth it. She was his home, and Jake will spend the rest of his life making sure Quinn knew how much he loved her.


End file.
